Katsuya Jounouchi's Revenge
by Saskatchewan
Summary: Jounouchi has been beaten by Kaiba, time and time again, until, it seems, someone can't take much more of it and secretly gives Jounochi an unknown but extremely powerful deck. Will Jounouchi be able to master this strange new mystery deck?
1. A Rude Awakening

Katsuya Jounouchi's Revenge

Author: Saskatchewan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its merchandise, that all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, but, if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kaiba would be killed in every episode, and Jounouchi would win every duel AND be the cause of Kaiba's death. (Heads on pikes, anyone?)

Note: I WILL be using the character's Japanese names, so don't be angry, and if anyone flames me, I will flame them back, and NOT with metaphorical flames, either...

It was a dark, rainy day, three weeks after the KaibaCorp Grand Championship, and Katsuya Jounouchi had yet again been trounced by Seto Kaiba.

The life points were fairly balanced with Jounouchi at 2800 and Kaiba at 3000. Jounouchi had just summoned his strongest monster, Gilford the Lightning, and used his special ability by sacrificing three monsters, wiping out all of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons. And he topped it off with a direct attack, bringing Kaiba down to 200 life points.

"Look who da top duelist is now, Kaiba? Hahahaaa!" Jounouchi announced. "And I doubt your gonna win dis, 'cuz you don't believe in da Heart of da Cards like me, so you ain't gonna draw da card ya need!".

"Silence, dog! I am going to break you down, until you're nothing. Wait, I forgot, you are nothing! Ahahaha!", Kaiba laughed cruelly. "Just hurry up and make ya move", Jounouchi said.

"With pleasure". Kaiba drew his card, and he smiled in that evil, Seto Kaiba way. "Hm, you may have destroyed my Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but you can't do anything to stop them from fusing!".

"Huh? I thought you could only fuse monster cards together with either Polymerization or Fusion Gate, AND the monsters have to either be in your hand or on da field", Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Obviously you need more dueling practise, because the card I have allows me to fuse monsters from my field AND my graveyard. And the monster I create must be a Dragon-type", Kaiba bragged. Jounouchi looked worried.

"Oh no, dis ain't gonna be good". "Oh yes it is! I activate the Spell Card, Dragon's Mirror!" Jounouchi had to shield his eyes from the light of the holgraphic projection of the Dragon's Mirror. "Now, by removing my three Blue-Eyes cards from the game, I can summon the almighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." "And I'm not going to stop there. Because I'm gonna play another card, the Equip Spell Card, Megamorph, to double my Ultimate Dragon's attack points to 9000", Kaiba gloated "Now, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, obliterate that Gilford with NEUTRON BLAST!".

The Ultimate Dragon reared its three heads and fired the triple energy blasts, shattering Gilford the Lightning, causing Jounouchi's life points to crash down to zero. He fell to his hands and knees, shaking. "That's right, down on your hands and knees like the lowly dog that you are. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!". Jounouchi woke up sweating, after the terrible nightmare he had just endured. He then remembered that he was in the KaibaCorp hotel in California. He got out of bed and paced around the room, stopping at the lavish dresser.

"Argh, why can't I ever beat him!", he yelled, punching the wall next to the mirror in anger and frustration.

He shut his eyes, hung his head, and a single tear fell from his closed eyelids.

But for some reason, from Jounouchi's point of view, it hadn't sounded like the tear had landed on hand carved mahogany, but... cardboard.

He opened his eyes and saw a cardboard box, not much bigger than a shoebox, on the dresser.

And on it was a small dark stain, a _tear _stain, _his _tear stain. So, like anyone else would do in his position, he inquisitively opened the box and inside was a note.

He read aloud to himself, "'Use these wisely and you SHALL defeat Seto Kaiba once and for all!'".

The note wasn't written in handwriting he recognised, but then he saw two words which appeared to be hastily scrawled at the bottom of the page, 'Tell no-one', in a similar sort of handwriting to the rest of the letter.

Jounouchi also noticed something else in the box: a deck of Duel Monster cards.

"Hmm, I wonder who would like me dis much as to give me an entire dueling deck just to beat dat rich snob Kaiba?".

Which is when he actually looked at the cards. He stared in half-shock, half-confusion, as he flicked through the cards, not able to recognise a single one.

Eyes wide open and staring at the cards, Jounouchi thought to himself, 'Who IS dis guy?'

End of Chapter One, and if you are a religious kind of person, you will NOT want to read the following chapters, and I mean it. (Not pairing anyone with anyone coz this is Jounouchi's REVENGE, not Jounouchi's LOVE STORY, dammit! And there will be NO shounen-ai coz that's just...ew)

NEXT TIME: Will Jounouchi be able to put his new cards to good use and finally defeat Kaiba? Or will it all end badly for Jounouchi? (laugh/snorts Not bloody likely!)


	2. Her True Feelings

Katsuya Jounouchi's Revenge, Chapter 2

Author: Saskatchewan

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its merchandise, that all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, but, if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kaiba would be killed in every episode, and Jounouchi would win every duel AND be the cause of Kaiba's deaths. (Heads on pikes, anyone?)

Jounouchi was still confused with the current state of affairs. He had found a box with a note and a Duel Monsters deck, filled with cards he couldn't even recognise. And he wasn't allowed to tell a soul.

"_Something is definitely up_", pondered Jounouchi, as he sat on his bed going through the new cards again for what seemed like the hundredth time. He tried to convince himself that it was nothing but a strange dream, but it just didn't happen.

Nonetheless, he placed the cards and the note back in the box and set it upon his bedside table. "_If dis really is a dream, I will wake up tomorrow morning, and da box will be gone, and dat will be the end of dat_". He lied down and closed his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.

"Hey, oni-chan, wake up, I said wake up!". SPLASH! A torrent of water brought Jounouchi back to conciousness. "AIIIYAAHH! Dat's cold! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna-".

He looked up and saw the face of his little sister Shizuka. "Oh, hey there sis", Jounouchi said, feeling rather foolish as he had just threatened his own little sister. "It's breakfast time, oni-chan, and I prepared your favourite, bacon and eggs, with a side order of pancakes and waffles, too", Shizuka explained.

"Aw, thanks sis, I can't believe you still remember what I like for breakfast!" Jounouchi hugged Shizuka and they walked down to the dining hall, stopping in at Bakura Ryou's room because he was still sleeping.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!", brother and sister sang out together, very, VERY loud. Ryou practically launched up and out of his bed, clinging for dear life from the fancy chandelier above. Jounouchi and Shizuka keeled over laughing their heads off, while Ryou glared at them in the most Bakura-ish way possible.

"When I get down from here you two are dead! Hear me, DEAD!" However, they simply walked out the door to the dining hall, calling over their shoulders. "We have to go eat, you know". "Yeah, sorry we have to leave you HANGING! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!".

When they were gone, Ryou thought to himself, "_Hmm, I wonder if Bakura is still around..._", while an evil grin spread on his face. At which point the arm of the chandelier he was holding on to started to bend and creak. "Uhh, guys? Hello? Anyone there? Jounouchi-related mishap".

When Jounouchi and Shizuka arrived at the dining hall, everyone was already sitting down, so they walked to the table, pulled up some chairs and started eating.

"How did you sleep last night, Jounouchi-kun?", asked Yuugi. "I slept just fine, tank-oo", Jounouchi replied with bits of waffle flying across the table at Anzu.

"That. Was. DISGUSTING!", she shrieked. Everyone else, on the other hand, was laughing their heads off (Even Shizuka). Everyone that is, except Kaiba

"Bad dog, you shouldn't even be eating at the table, you disgus-". BAM! The loud thud of a chair hitting the ground resonated around the hall, making everyone jump.

"Oh, CRAM IT, KAIBA! Just, CRAM IT! You may not have noticed, but your dog insults about Jounouchi are _really _old! How long have you been doing them for, three, four years now? I think it's about high time you gave it up! Got it?".

Everyone, even Ryou, (who had just entered the room after falling from the chandelier), had turned their heads to the general direction of Shizuka, who was standing up, visibly shaking with anger, her hands gripping the edge of the table vice-like, her breathing deep.

Everyone was totally shocked at Shizuka's massive outburst, even Kaiba. Anzu was close to tears and Otogi and Honda were clutching each other in fear.

"Well, isn't that cute? The little girl is defending her mutt! Why don't I get you a leash and-" SHWINNNNNNGGG! RIIIIIIP! OWWW! A fork flew past Kaiba, taking a little slice from his neck and a piece of his coat collar.

"I thought I told you to knock it off with the dog jokes, but obviously you weren't listening", Shizuka said to Kaiba, who had his hand over the cut on his neck, blood oozing from between his fingers. Her voice clearly quivering with rage, her right hand holding two more forks and a knife.

"And now you will pay!". She pulled a bag out from under the table and opened it, pulling out a Duel Disk with a deck already loaded in the deck slot.

"All right, oni-chan, it's time you showed that stuck-up rich bastard who the better duelist is!" Shizuka yelled. "Okay, if ya say so, sis", Jounouchi concurred.

All of a sudden, the floor beneath the dining table began to sink, and the floor closed up, emblazoned with the KaibaCorp logo.

"Okay, Kaiba it's time to duel!" Jounouchi exclaimed. And they drew their first five cards. "_Wait a minute_", he thought, "_these aren't MY cards. _". Then suddenly, something came back to him: the box with the dueling deck. The deck in that box was the same one as what was in his Duel Disk. "_How did Shizuka get these cards? Unless, oh no, SHE gave me these cards!_"

Well, there it is, the second chapter is done. Can't you just feel Shizuka's hatred of Kaiba? And next chapter, we get to see brand new cards, of MY own creation. Cool, huh?

_And now, the arrival of the true darkness is finally HERE!_


	3. Hell On Earth

Katsuya Jounouchi's Revenge, Chapter 3

Author: Saskatchewan

DISCLAIMER: I am NOT gonna do the disclaimer. Just read my previous story disclaimers to get the gist of it. And if you are a religious person, LEAVE NOW! I cannot stress that any further without swearing my head off! (Seriously)

P.S. I will give descriptions for the new cards I made, so don't stress!

Kaiba looked across the room at Jounouchi. "Since I own the place, I'm gonna go first. So I draw... and summon the Lord of Dragons (DEF: 1100) in defense mode." The low-attack point monster materialised to the field, ready to defend.

"Now, I continue my turn by playing the Spell Card, Flute of Summoning Dragon!" While the Flute appeared in the Lord of Dragon's hand, Jounouchi thought to himself, "_I hope he doesn't summon what I think he's gonna summon._"

But luckily, he was spared. "I shall use the Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two Spear Dragons (ATK: 1900), in attack mode!", Kaiba announced. The room lit up as the two pointy-nosed blue dragons emerged from no-where in particular.

"I've done all I can, so I end my turn," Kaiba said smugly, "and no matter what cards you have in your deck, I will beat you again." Jounouchi glared at him. "We'll see about that, Kaiba. I draw, and summon, uh, dis card, Sin #1: Luxuria (ATK: 1200), in attack mode, I guess."

And so the monster appeared, and she was a rather beautiful one at that. Her face was framed by waist-length brown hair, tied with a ribbon near the end, and there was a flower behind her right ear, and her eyes glittered deep red in the dining hall lights. Her red dress had a single strap over her right shoulder and the dress itself went down to Luxuria's shins, which ended in a pair of dainty little feet.

"That's it?", Kaiba questioned. "Your first move and all you can do is that! Even though I don't recognise that card you played, this duel's going to be easier than the last!" "Listen up, Kaiba," Jounouchi interrupted. "You're right, Luxuria's attack, at 1200, is lower than all of your monsters.

"But I have a card that will give her an advantage. So now I play the Field Card, Hell!" The ground began to shake as the room started to change. Miniature volcanoes appeared and erupted, the floor became hot, cracked rock with molten lava beneath, flames were coming out of the ground, and the ceiling above them was engulfed in reddish-black smoke.

"This reminds me of my duel with Siegfried at Kaiba Land." Jounouchi remarked. "Except now, it's going to be ME who stands victorious!". "Are you done with your turn already? I'm dying of old age here!", Kaiba taunted. "No, I am not done yet, because I haven't explained the special effects of my two cards." Jounouchi pointed out.

"First, my Luxuria gains 500 attack points when Hell is in play." Luxuria glowed with a red aura as her attack rose to 1700. "Also, when Luxuria does battle, the monster she battles with will have their battle position automatically changed. And since Lord of Dragons only has 1200 attack points, it will be defeated! So go Luxuria, and force that Lord of Dragons into attack mode and attack it!"

Luxuria blew Lord of Dragons a kiss which, when making contact with his cheek, caused him to crackle with devastating electricity, making him explode and reducing Kaiba's life points to 3500.

"How'd ya like dat, Kaiba? Ahahahaaa!", Jounouchi laughed mockingly. Kaiba shook with rage. "How dare you! I promise you that will never happen again!". "And _I_ promise _you _dat it will!" Jounouchi retorted.

"So I set one card face-down to end my turn. Now make your move". "Oh, I will", Kaiba said. He drew his card, and smiled. "I sacrifice my two Spear Dragons to summon..." "Oh no!", Jounouchi exclaimed, even though there was no need, because he was ready.

"Oh, yes", gloated Kaiba. "Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)". The massive silvery dragon roared to the field (A/n: As per usual.) beside Kaiba, while Kaiba himself was laughing at Jounouchi. "Quite grand, isn't it? And don't think I forgot about the special effect of your little minx".

Being called 'minx' was something that Luxuria, despite being one, did not tolerate. (A/n: Queue fiery aura!). She looked FURIOUS! "Aw, did I make her upset?", Kaiba said in a mocking, babyish tone. "Well, I'm sure she'll get over it. Unless, that is, she can get OUT of THIS! I play the Spell Card, Fissure!"

A huge crack appeared in the ground beneath Luxuria's feet as Kaiba explained about Fissure. "Since Fissure destroys the monster on the field with the lowest attack points, your Luxuria goes on a one-way trip to the Graveyard!" Suddenly, gravity acted upon Luxuria and she fell into the crevice, which closed up immediately.

"And with her out of the way, I have a clear shot at your Life Points! Blue-Eyes, White Lightning Attack!". "Not so fast, Kaiba!", Jounouchi interrupted. "Looks like you forgot about my little face-down card... Acedia's Sloth!" The Trap Card revealed itself, and Blue-Eyes' attack disappeared.

"Wh-what happened? Why didn't that attack go through?", stammered Kaiba, obviously amazed and annoyed that the attack failed. "Well, Kaiba, it's like this", Jounouchi began. "Dis here Trap Card, Acedia's Sloth, is a card dat remains on da field after it's activated." He explained

"It prevents your monsters from attacking during the turn dat they are summoned in any way to da field, by making them incredibly lazy." "And since Blue-Eyes was summoned this turn...", Kaiba started. "...It can't attack me! Ha ha haha ha!". Jounouchi finished Kaiba's sentence with a laugh.

Blue-Eyes began to look drowsy (A/n: Well, as drowsy as a dragon could possibly look!) and curled up like a cat and went to sleep. (A/n: Hey, this IS part humour!). Kaiba was not looking very pleased that Jounouchi had outsmarted him again.

"I shall end my turn, so make yours", Kaiba said. "Okay den, Kaiba, I will!" Jounouchi drew. "Prepare to meet the embodiment of gluttony!I summon Sin #2: Gula (ATK: 1000) in attack mode". A overweight man holding a slice of cake in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other appeared on Jounouchi's side of the field.

"And don't forget, Kaiba, he gets an advantage from being in Hell, unlike you!". Gula became surrounded by the same red aura that surrounded Luxuria before, so his attack rose to 1500. "And that's just the beginning! I activate da Spell Card, Hell Shield Smash!"

As he played the card, Blue-Eyes was surrounded by an aura the same colour as the smoke coming out of the ground, and it looked like it was in pain. "What are you doing!", Kaiba yelled at Jounouchi. Jounouchi calmly replied.

"Well, you see, Kaiba, Hell Shield Smash is a card dat can decrease the defense of a monster by 1000 points, plus an additional 500 for each Hell or Sin monster in my graveyard." As a result of the Spell, Blue-Eyes' defense dropped to 1000.

"And now, Gula can destroy Blue-Eyes!", shouted Jounouchi. "So go, Gula, attack Blue-Eyes with Blitzkrieg Belch!" Gula inhaled very deeply, expanding a bit, then letting it all out with a gigantic belch, destroying the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Arrgghh...", Kaiba groaned with pain and fell on one knee, as Jounouchi looked down at him, smiling, mocking. "And you know what da best part is, Kaiba?", Jounouchi asked him.

"The best part is that when Gula destroys a monster, I gain Life Points equal to the destroyed montser's TOTAL attack and defense! Sure, I don't gain as much as I would if Blue-Eyes' defense was normal, but 4000 is nothin' to sneeze at! (JLP: 8000)".

"_How am I going to defeat him,_", Kaiba thought to himself while in pain, "_when he has more than twice as many life points as I do? _"

Will Kaiba figure out a strategy to defeat the seemingly unstoppable Jounouchi? Or will his newfound sense of self-doubt cause him to succumb to Jounouchi's unrelenting power of Hell? Find out in the next issue of Katsuya Jounouchi's Revenge!

And now, the card explanations:

Sin #1: Luxuria

LV:1 DARK Demon/Effect

ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200

Effect: When this monster battles, you can switch the battle position of either this card or the monster it battles with.

Sin #2: Gula

LV:2 DARK Demon/Effect

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1700

Effect: When this monster destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, increase your Life Points by an amount equal to the combined ATK and DEF of the destroyed monster.

Hell

Spell/Field

Effect: Increase the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field with "Hell" or "Sin" in their card name by 500 points. This card cannot be destroyed or negated by a Spell, Trap or Monster Effect. Downgrade the Level of all monsters with "Sin" in their card name on the field and in your hand by 2. Also, no Angel-Type monsters may be Summoned as long as this card is in play.

Hell Shield Smash

Spell/Normal

Effect: Decrease the DEF of an opponent's monster by 1000 points, plus an additional 500 points for each monster with "Sin" or "Hell" in its card name that exists in your Graveyard.

Acedia's Sloth

Trap/Continuous

Effect: You cannot activate this card if there is a "Sin #4: Acedia" face-up on your side of the field. As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, your opponent's monster cannot attack during the turn that it's Summoned (including Flip Summon and Special Summon). This card is destroyed if "Sin #4: Acedia" exists on your side of the field.

There ya go. Enjoy. AND DO NOT COPY MY IDEA OF USING HELL FOR YU-GI-OH! CARDS! USE YOUR OWN MINDS TO MAKE UP YOUR OWN CARDS!


End file.
